Why Do I Return?
by Mrs.Morpheus
Summary: Sasuke always knew, it was hard not to know! That he was being cheated on but he never questioned why he goes back, But maybe a blond artist will make him Sasuke meet Naruto, he only wants to paint you... (WORSE SUMMARY EVER)
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha always returned to his boyfriend, if you can call Suigetsu that. Sasuke always knew he was being cheated on. He didn't know with who whether they were boy or girl and truthfully he was sure he was beyond caring. So as he walked away from his beloved park he had to wonder, why did he return?

Was it emotional attachment?

No, he couldn't say he had any underlying feelings for Suigetsu except distrust,distaste, and a feeling yet to be identified.

Was it pride?

The fact that he couldn't stand the thought of people knowing the great Uchiha Sasuke was being cheated on because he wouldn't put out. Leaving would only confirm it...

No he really couldn't give a damn about people knowing Suigetsu had already slept with almost everyone they knew anyway except Karin,Jugo, and a few others who would eventually fall from grace.

Sasuke looked up at the beautiful twilight sky. It'd be dark soon and he'd have to go home. But what kept him coming back to that home" were a cheater stood separated by a wall, he was in a relationship that was simply him pretending to be blind to all the sleeping around, a relationship where they truly didn't touch each other, Sasuke felt sick at the thought of touching or being touched by Suigetsu, so why? Why go back when he knew no feelings were there anymore. His watch beeped and he knew it was time to head home he stood dusted himself off and left the park at 8pm just like always and just like always he didn't notice the wondrous eyes that always watched him from afar. The question still floating in his head

_'Why do I go back?'_

* * *

Cerulean blue eyes watched from afar as the raven walked away. He hasn't stopped thinking about him, this mysterious dark haired boy, who looks towards the sky as if searching for something.

'I'll ask him tomorrow' he thinks to himself as he to leaves the scene . The large Opaque sphere hanging from the sky was the only witness to the interaction as she had silently watched every single one a true guardian of secrets.

* * *

_[Hello people of the SasuNaruSasu! Happy NaruSasu Day! Here is the prologue for the awesome new story I wrote! no thins does not mean "Their Final Performance" has been dropped because it hasn't! I will NEVER drop a story! I may go on a hiatus but I always have set time to come back! remember that story continues again in December so if your reading it I hope your excited! all this is all and even if it's a prologue... If you read it! you should review it! Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha walked like a zombie towards the park. It was proof that your body could function without your mind truly being there. Finally he made it to the spot here two trees grew together in an odd sort of harmony without killing each other ( willow and a cherry blossom) branches intertwined on one side. Sasuke loved the spot it was from his childhood he found it elementary school after a misunderstanding led to him running away from home. Once he'd shown it to Suigetsu but had blindfolded him to bring him but all he'd wanted was to have sex in the well hidden area and Sasuke couldn't defile this place like that. Sex, it was what brought him here today, knowing he was being cheated in as on thing seeing it first hand was first hand was another thing

* * *

**Flashback**

**Sasuke walked back towards the apartment Suigetsu should be done with whoever it as he slept with now. Boy or girl, Sasuke didn't know, pushing his key into the door and walked towards 'his' bedroom even if he didn't sleep there his clothes here still there until he heard loud pants and moans assaulting his ears, something said to turn back but he as tired and just wanted to change and sleep subconsciously he knew that he'd find but he still went to the bedroom there on the bed as Suigetsu his back was to Sasuke covering whosoever legs he as between. **

**His hips slammed into the person under him which from the high-pitched moans Sasuke could tell was in fact female. HE as frozen watching his boyfriend pound into some girl **

"**harder Sui harder" the girls voice moaned out **

**Suigetsu slammed with all his might faster and harder into the girl his thrust getting sloppy as he drew closer and something snapped Sasuke out of his trance the sound of glass shattering Sasuke moved slowly removed himself from the room quietly they couldn't hear him lost in their newly reached bliss**

* * *

So Sasuke found himself mindlessly found himself here at Konoha nature park well after midnight and drenched from the sudden downpour but he couldn't feel it, what shocked his senses awake was the sudden absences of said downpour looking up with a lethargic sense of being his eyes clashed with cerulean eyes that held a darker sort of depth in the middle and lighted as the spiraled outward he held his hand out to Sasuke umbrella covering them both, when Sasuke just stared at the offered hand through soaked black bangs the man sighed and closed the umbrella picking Sasuke up bridal style. Silently Sasuke allows this strange man to carry him a piece of him wanting him to make the man out him down afraid but the man didn't seem dangerous but then again nether did Ted Bundy, but Sasuke was too emotional distance to care besides the man was warm

"What's your name?" the man's voice was melodious and he could see a bit of blond hair under a rain hat

"Sasuke" a simple response to a simple question

"I'm Naruto" and he continued to walk towards whatever destination with no more words spoken Sasuke fell asleep to the beat of the mans heart.

* * *

**_[A/N: Holy shit I can't believe I didn't put this up sooner! I have it written I just have to fucking type it! -_- I'm so ugh I'm just stupid! and Sasuke will be like OOC in this story b/c well I don't know that's just how I'm writing him right now, WHY WERE there not more stories for NaruSasu Day!? Naruto makes and awesome Seme! anywho I hoped you guys liked this chapter if not tell me (don't you dare flame though cause that's not critic that's being an ASSHOLE! well like always ...If you read it Id love if you'd review it! Bye!]_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke awoke to find his clothes changed and himself tucked into an unfamiliar bed. When yesterdays events flooded his mind he decided he didn't want to investigate and snuggled back into the blankets until he heard the door open and in walked the blonde what was his name again...oh yeah

"Naruto?"

"Its nice to see your awake ill go get you something to eat"

It was then Sasuke realized he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and was in fact ravenous as if on cue his stomach rumble as the man walked back into the room bringing a blush to Sasuke's face as Naruto chuckled at the very unattractive sound. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder what the strange man wanted and why he had helped he was sure there was an ulterior motive he studied the blond for the first time closely his eyes were just as he'd thought earlier a cerulean blue that grew darker as it came towards the center. He realized Naruto was staring as well before he walked forward and placed a tray of eggs, toast and a bowl of fruit with a glass of orange juice on Sasuke's lap.

"What-what do you want from me?" Sasukes voice is pleading and slightly exasperated hi head hung down staring at his hands

"Who says I want something from you?" Naruto's face is utterly confused

"Because everyone always wants something." His voice had a broken tone he hadn't concealed for some reason

Naruto hesitated before sitting on the bed and pulling Sasuke to him, Sasuke becomes very aware of how much larger than him Naruto is...

"You're right I do want something"Naruto's voice was muffled by Sasuke's hair but he could sill be heard

"What is it?" Sasuke had subconsciously snuggled closer to Naruto and buried his face in the man's chest, he found himself both flustered at their position and upset that Naruto simply wanted to use him

"I want you to be my model"

"Huh" was the most intelligent thing the renowned youngest Uchiha could think of

"I want to draw you, paint you, photograph you, sculpt you. I want you as my model." Naruto's voice held determination and dedication and Sasuke could do nothing but stare

"Why?"

"Why, what?" Naruto's eyes looked at him with a type of adoration he could only vaguely remember seeing once in his lifetime

"Why me?"

"Ah" Naruto's voice went soft with understanding in his mind he wanted to kill whatever person caused the raven to sound so insecure

"About two months ago I saw you at the park looking towards the sky, I was there to sketch the wind started to blow and the cherry blossoms fell around you as the willows branches opened slightly giving me a better view of you and the scene took my breath away, I've been unable to draw anything else and haven't been able to get you out of my mind

Sasuke couldn't remember ever seeing the blond

"Okay but there's a lot of people who look like me why not pick one of them?'

"Because Sasuke your too beautiful I only WANT to draw YOU."

With that Naruto got up and left leaving a very red Sasuke behind.

* * *

_**[A/N: I'm too tired if you read it I'd love if you'd review it! BYE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke sat staring at the door Naruto had walked out of his breakfast was gone and the tray was set aside. He was still thinking how sincere Naruto had sounded when he'd called him beautiful. Sasuke knew he was attractive he'd been called it, as well as cute,hot,sexy and many other things but he's never been called beautiful...slowly he rose and walked out the door

* * *

He found Naruto in a room much bigger then the one he was sleeping in, once he'd entered he he realized it was most likely supposed to be the master bedroom. One side of the room two of the walls were painted as a field of unblossomed flowers the sun was high in the blue sky with clouds floating around, some of them even had shapes, it felt real Sasuke didn't want to turn away but he did, examining the other side of the room and the other two walls was a night scene of the same field except the flowers were in bloom and almost glowed with an iridescent white, the sky was an inky black tinged with dark blue with so many stars and a full moon, he could even make out constellations! The scenes met on a fifth wall which was significantly smaller and held a door where the blended together, a large balcony window interrupted the day scene allowing light to cascade into the room illuminating the blond causing an angelic radiance to surround him , Silently Sasuke walked over and peered over his shoulder, the picture was a sketch of Sasuke in what he could guess must of been the park last night,The Sky was a perfect midnight 'almost black' blue a flash of silver white streaked on it providing the illusion of lightning, The two trees were were large and looming but somehow seemed to comfort the figure below whose face was upturned signaling defeat, all in all it was a truly striking picture

"Do you like it?"

"It's so powerful."

"What do you mean?"

"It invokes so many emotions."

"Thank you"

Naruto set the colored sketch down and removed the glasses Sasuke hadn't noticed before,orange rimmed Sasuke finally took in Naruto's appearance. Tight blue button up shirt undone, with a white T-shirt underneath., sleeves rolled up to the elbow, dark-wash jeans, and creepily white socks, a black rope necklace with a blue crystal dandling down in the center, blond hair stuck in every direction like a child's rendition f the sun but in a homage to 'I don't care' , sex, and 'just woke up' hair, Cerulean blue eyes seemed to stare in to Sasuke's soul, he was about 6'4 and obviously worked out, he noticed that Naruto was staring at him intently and Sasuke blushed as he turned away from the intense gaze.

"Is something wrong?" The blondes voice was laced with concern in a way he'd only ever heard from Karin, Jugo, and his family

"Shit" Sasuke exclaimed noticing the raised eyebrow of the angelic being in front of him Sasuke blushed again. God he was going to have to get that under control.

"Do you have my phone? My friend is probably worried about me"

Naruto nodded his head in understanding he stood and taking Sasuke's hand, lead him down the hall after many turns into the kitchen opening a drawer where he pulled out an iphone 5s and handed it to Sasuke who noticed the 20 missed calls and 30 texts (5 calls and 4 texts from Suigetsu the rest from Karin and Jugo) he pressed Karin's name and called her, the phone only rang twice before it was answered and Sasuke felt guilty when Karin's clearly exhausted voice practically shouted his name

"Sasuke! Are you okay? What happened?! Why didn't you call me!? I was so worried! Where are you?"

I'm okay Karin last night I...um"

Naruto noticing Sasuke wouldn't feel comfortable with him in the around left back towards Sasuke's room and the studio

"Last night I walked in on it"

The line was silent, Sasuke knew Karin was probably seething, When they were in middle school both he and Karin had crushes on Suigetsu, In high school when he chose Sasuke, She'd been happy for him til she found out about Suigetsu's cheating she would have killed him if not for Sasuke, She'd lost all feelings for him and just wanted to castrate his cheating ass!

"Sasuke what happened?"

" I came home from the park, same as always and I guess they got a late start because they were still going at it when I got there"

"What did you do? Did they see you!"

"No they didn't see me and I went back to the park"

"Sasuke it stormed last night! Where are you?!" Karin's anger and worry was spiking, after calming her down Sasuke explained everything that had happened up to that point

"OMG, Sasuke what if they're a crazy psycho killer!"

"Aren't psycho and crazy the same thing?"

"No psycho is worse and don't change the subject! What are you going to do?"

"I don't know Karin but I feel safe here, I don't know why but I just do."

"Sasuke you should ask to go home or sneak out or something!"

Karin didn't understand but something about this place made Sasuke not want to leave, even the thought made him want to panic

"Karin I just- I can't"

The phone call was ended before Karin could even answer

* * *

_**[A/N: this chap was actually WAY longer but said "nope" and split it in tw. anywho im going to apologize for taking so long but most of the story is written a notebook but it disappeared and I couldn't find it! but my was cleaning this one room and she pulled it out so YAY! Karin and Jugo are Sasuke's best friends here so get used to that. I can't wait to put up more! Thanks to the people who have favorite, followed and reviewed! as always if you read it I'd love if you'd review it! Bye!]**_


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto suddenly reentered the kitchen water and brushes on the one tray and Sasuke's breakfast on another. Naruto began to wash them, Sasuke walked over and dried them, no words were exchanged between the two a sense of familiarity draped over them. After the last dish was dried for a long while they still said nothing neither one really wanting to break the content atmosphere.

"Something else wrong?" Naruto's voice sliced through the quiet kitchen smoothly

"I-I'd like to be your model." Sasuke's voice quivered slightly in the beginning before gaining more strength towards the end

"Really?" The happiness in Naruto's voice made Sasuke's face flush a light pink

"Yes but I have a question"

"Go ahead" But as Naruto said this he leaned against the counter his arms crossed in a defiant and defensive manner

"Am-Am I really beautiful?" his voice was so quiet Naruto had to ask him to repeat it

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" Sasuke's face was a reddish pink hue with his arms wrapped protectively around himself as he looked at the floor

Naruto hearing the question dropped his hands walked towards the damaged raven, using his hand he lifted Sasuke's face up and stroked his cheek

"As an artist it's my job to show the world though my eyes-and yes Sasuke through my eyes you're the most tortuously pain-filled beautiful person I've ever seen."

Naruto walked away as he turned the corner Sasuke's legs gave out and the breath he'd been holding burst, he covered his blush with his arm and sighed

"He thinks I'm beautiful"

Naruto was smiling just around the bend

* * *

_**[A/N: You guys are probably like "WTF Why IS THIS CHAPTER SO SHORT!" but I don't know anywho you know I would love a review...just yeah how do I know if you like this without one -_-. the next chapter should be up before the weekend and as always If you read it Id like you to review it. SERIOUSLY I DONT CARE HOW LONG ITS BEEN! Bye!]**_


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto only felt a little guilt at having spied on Sasuke's conversation but that small amount of guilt compared to the happiness that Sasuke would be his model and felt safe here. Not all of Naruto's feelings were happy though, he felt an immense anger bleed through at the thought of someone cheating on Sasuke. Sasuke seemed so unsure, asking whether he was beautiful or not, which if he was being cheated on made a lot of sense. Naruto's Anger rose as he mad the bed in the room next to his studio, Sasuke was beautiful probably the most beautiful person Naruto had every seen. He's wanted him since he saw him, now he could paint, and sketch, do just about anything he wanted

* * *

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto turned around seeing Sasuke in the doorway and felt his anger dissipate, Sasuke's standing there shuffling from side to side

"yes? Oh and you can drop the honorifics"

"Um what are you doing?"

"I'm making your bed"

"My bed?"

"Yes for as long as your my model you'll be staying here"

"But why can't I stay in the other room?"

"Because my room is across the hall and the studio is next door. I'd much rather have you closer to me."

Sasuke was unsure what to say and how to feel, he was happy to be staying but how would he explain it to Jugo? Karin?...Suigetsu?

"When do I get to leave?

Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he was slightly afraid of when Naruto would kick him out

"Leave? Well if you mean to go out or to visit someone that's anytime you want, just take one of the cars in the garage. If you mean permanent come and see me first then you can wherever you went whenever you get bored with me."

"Bored with you?"

"Yup whenever you decide you can't stand me and don't want to model for me anymore you're welcome to take your leave."

* * *

Sasuke got out of 'his' bed in the room Naruto had prepared for him , it was a scene similar to the one in the studio, except you were out drifting in space seeing planets as the circled the Sun, it was vast and like you were afloat in a world of your own. The comforter was dark blue with lighter blue sheets. The room had a desk, bookshelf and dresser painted a fresh white color and Sasuke was surprised at how well the room matched his preferences. He let his mind wander like usually except it wandered to Naruto. Why wasn't he afraid of him? In every sense of the word Naruto was a stranger. From what Sasuke could gather from the glimpses out windows and the looks from the balcony he was outside Konoha. It seemed to be an estate like the Uchiha Mansion only much larger and the land went on for miles. So why wasn't there any anxiety? Any fear? He felt nothing but a vague sense of calm.

* * *

Naruto was of course back in his studio the way the light had hit Sasuke when he walked into the room had been angelic he need to get it down, so he sat over his desk pencil in hand, he caressing drew the boy arms wrapping around his torso reflexively, he drew how the light made his skin paler and his eyes brighter, the remains of a blush shaded on his cheeks. His pencil lovingly created a replica of an image burned into Narutos' mind. The object of his obsession had fallen asleep in the next room.

* * *

_**{[A/N: OMG did I say Friday I meant immediately! lol its 3AM and I'm not sleepy...TOO MUCH COFFEE! I swear these two are so cute! hey do I have any Drarry Shippers out there? are you reading 'When Perfection takes form'-yukikoneko1990 Cause that is an amazing fic! hehe anywho the next chap will hopefully be up before FRIDAY. I listened to 'Same Love'-Macklemore and Ryan Lewis (that's actually really unimportant but that song is Fantastic!) If you read it I'd love if you'd review it! Bye!**_


End file.
